Is this Love?
by KurtObsession
Summary: Kurt is still his usual fashionista self and still has a crush on Finn...But what if Finn started to have feelings back? Rated M for future chapters. Kurt/Finn
1. Feelings

**Right this is my first fanfic that i'm actually uploading, so yeah i'm pretty nervous, I love Glee to bits and Kurt/Finn have to be my favourite ship, plus I completely adore Kurt *screams like a crazy fan girl* anyway, heres the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it**

**I own nothing =(**

Feelings

Cheerio's practice had been pretty intense and tiring and all Kurt wanted to do was get into his room, collapse on his bed and watch the latest episode of project runway, well that's what thought he could do if he had the house to himself. As he walked down the street his house was on, he sighed slightly shrugging his leather Versace book bag onto his shoulder a little more, still wearing his Cheerio's uniform.

'_I hope Dad is still at work...plus I think Carole said she was going out with friends...and I have no idea what Finn said he was doing after school, but I hope he's gone to a friends...' _ Kurt thought to himself as he stopped outside the front door of his house.

Finn and Carole had only just moved in with them, but he never thought he would be wishing Finn wasn't home, usually he would be wanting to be as close to Finn as he could, whether Finn liked it or not, but right now all Kurt wanted to do was curl up and watch some TV.

He pulled his house key out of the front pouch of his book bag and unlocked the door, letting himself into the house before closing the door behind him.

He looked around the house slightly to see if anyone was around, but he couldn't see anyone. He shrugged a little and walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of flavoured water from the fridge before he opened his room door and walked down the stairs, dropping his book bag on the floor by the stairs.

He walked over and literally dropped himself down onto the bed before grabbing his TV remote, pressing the on button as leaning his head onto his pillow a little more wondering what was on TV that he could watch until it was time for Project Runway.

As he was flicking through channels he let his eyes drift closed, letting a long sigh escape his lips.

* * *

Unknown to Kurt, upstairs in the bathroom Finn was actually just stepping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his lower body, Finn made sure he was covered just in case anyone had come home while he was in the bathroom.

He sighed slightly and he rubbed a smaller towel through his hair making his hair a little drier but now it was all spiked up. He was planning on watching the game on the huge plasma screen TV in the living room, but he would have to go down into his and Kurt's room first to get himself some clothes. He didn't know what it was but he had taken a strange liking to The Soprano Fashionista, but he didn't know if it was just because he was spending more time with him or if he actually genuinely had feelings for him, but it kind of scared him in a way. Finn left the bathroom and walked along the hallway stopping outside his and Kurt's room before frowning slightly as he heard the TV blaring from the room, he nodded slightly knowing Kurt must have been home now from Cheerio's practice.

'_Okay Finn, keep your cool...he's just another friend...plus you're straight, you like girls...not boys...but Kurt's so adorable...no...just go in get clothes and then get back up...yeah...' _Finn thought to himself all while taking a deep breath as he opened the room door and started to head down the steps slowly, but he forgot that the bottom step creeked and just as he stepped on it he stopped dead.

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the bottom step creek as he sat upright on his bed and looked over towards the stairs.

"Finn!...I didn't think anyone was home..." Kurt spoke truthfully as he ran one of his hands through the front of his hair, trying to fix it before he straight his cheerio's top, it was a habit that he always fixed himself to make sure he looked amazing around Finn.

Finn raised one of his eyebrows slightly and flashed Kurt a small kind of awkward smile as he stepped down off the last step and headed over to his drawers, picking himself out clean boxers a pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything...I'm just getting clothes, then I'm going to watch the game..." Finn simply told Kurt, trying not to make eye contact with the smaller boy because he knew if he did he would get that annoying feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kurt watched Finn, pretty flustered that Finn was only wearing a towel around him. Which was unusual, usually Finn would put his underwear on before he got out of the shower while Kurt was around, but he supposed that Finn didn't know he was home.

"Oh no...You didn't interrupt I was only going to watch Project Runway...but I was starting to fall asleep...Coach Sylvester kind of over worked me today..." Kurt spoke, his eyes never leaving Finn, he then frowned realizing that Finn wouldn't look at him, he had done something wrong? He swallowed hard getting a little worried in case he had done something to upset Finn.

"Finn?" Kurt muttered as he stood up from the bed and took a few steps towards the quarterback, wanting to ask him something but he didn't know how to word it.

"Yeah?" Finn answered Kurt finally turning his head and letting his eyes catch the sight of the fashionable diva in front of him and as if on cue his stomach got the usual funny feel.

Did he seriously have feeling for Kurt?

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him with a worried look set upon his face. Finn sighed slightly and pulled on his boxers quickly making sure the towel kept his covered as he did so before he took the towel off once his boxers were on fully. He then turned and looked towards Kurt and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"I'm...fine" Finn managed to say as his eyes caught sight of the worried look on Kurt's face. He tilted his head slightly and all he wanted to do was reach out and give the smaller boy a tight loving hug, but he didn't know how Kurt would react. He knew Kurt was gay, but he had no idea that Kurt indeed had feelings for him. Kurt nodded slightly and sighed a little before he turned and walked back over to his bed, sitting down again just as the opening credits of Project Runway started. Finn sighed and pulled his t-shirt over his head before pulling on the pair of shorts. He looked once more over to Kurt before letting a long exhausted sigh escape his lips as he walked back upstairs and headed into the living room.

Maybe at some point he might be able to pluck up the courage to admit to himself that he had feelings for the fashionable teen, but he needed time to think.

**Okay reviews? Criticism? let me know =)**


	2. Courage

**Right I wasn't going to upload this so soon, but I had managed to type it up cause I still had it fresh in my mind...**

**Plus how could I keep all you people out their waiting...this chapter explained how things happen between them and Finn opens up a little bit...oooo :P **

**anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Courage

A few hours had gone by in the Hummel residence and Finn had occupied himself upstairs watching a football game and then a basketball match. Burt nor Carole still weren't home and Finn hadn't seen Kurt since he was last in the room, either he was still engrossed in Project Runway or his had fallen asleep, Finn truly wanted to go down and check on the fashion obsessed teen, but he didn't want to scare Kurt or even wake him if he was asleep. Finn had been thinking to himself as he watched TV and ate a few Twinkies and he knew that in some way he really did have feelings for Kurt, but how he was going to show Kurt this he didn't know.

'_C'mon Finn think...you like him...deal with it...you might not think you're gay but it doesn't hurt to try new things does it?' _Finn thought to himself before sighing slightly as he shook his head and stood up off the sofa, slowly allowing his feet to guide him over towards Kurt's room door.

He stood there for a minute debating with himself whether to go down into the room and talk to Kurt or whether just to turn around and go back into the living room but subconsciously Finn had already reached out and opened the room door before walking slowly down the stairs, but this time he remembered about the bottom step and he completely missed it just as he looked over and noticed that Kurt had in fact fallen asleep, TV still on and one of his arms wrapped around a beaten and raged old teddy bear, obviously of some value to Kurt if he still had it.

At this sight Finn just couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his features, he had to admit, Kurt was pretty cute when he was asleep, he had such a baby face.

After standing and watching Kurt sleep for a minute he snapped himself out of his own thoughts. He walked over and gently removed the TV remote from Kurt's other hand and turned off the TV, without even thinking Finn reached his hand down and gently moved a little of Kurt's hair away from his forehead before he turned to head back up the stairs.

Kurt moved slightly when he felt someone touching him, his faces twisted into a slight frown as he slowly opened his eyes and let a soft groan escape his lips as he stretched a little and turned his head to see who was in the room. He was actually pretty surprised to see the star quarterback walking away from the bed.

"Finn?" Kurt mumbled sleepily as he rose his hand and gently rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a little.

Finn froze when he heard the small voice coming from behind him but he slowly and carefully turned around, fixing his eyes upon the small figure on the bed before nodding slightly.

"Yeah dude?" Finn asked Kurt casually as he stood with his arms by his sides, looking around the room slightly to try and get rid of the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He wanted to look at Kurt but he just couldn't without wanting to say or do something.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt then asked Finn as he sat himself up on the bed and gently rubbed the back of his neck. He brought his eyes back up to look towards the rather handsome and adorably goofy looking boy in front of him. Kurt allowed himself to scan Finn's face to see if he could tell how he was feeling.

'_Damn why are you so hard to read Finn?' _Kurt yelled to himself in his head as he sighed slightly when Finn took a while to answer him back.

He let a rather questioning look to appear across his face which actually made Finn answer him.

"Oh...erm...I-Er...I just came down to check on you...you've been pretty quiet the past few hours, was wondering if you were okay..." Finn replied towards the boy in front of him, frowning slightly at how lame his reply sounded, well it sounded pretty lame to him anyway.

Kurt let a rather dreamy looking smile crease itself onto his lips as he listened to Finn's reply.

'_Did he just say he was checking if I was okay? Does he care about me?' _Kurt let his thoughts wander for a second.

He nodded his head slightly standing himself up from the bed, straightening out his top as he looked down slightly before looking back up at Finn who seemed to be just staring at him.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" Kurt asked his usually prissy and diva attitude coming through, but that was because he had just woken up.

Finn let a slight frown grace his features before he tried to think of something to say but he just couldn't form the words to say. He looked towards the small cheerleader in front of him and as though without even thinking he moved himself forward and leaned down to Kurt's level placing a soft but gentle kiss onto the boys lips.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly when he saw Finn advance forward but he stiffened when he felt the other boy's lips against his own. Just like he always wanted to, Kurt softly kissed Finn back but forced himself away from Finn as he moved back a little, looking up at the taller boy a mixed look of shock, confusion and happiness resting on his face.

Finn's heart sank the second that Kurt pulled back from him, he knew it, he knew Kurt didn't like him in that way.

He looked down at the floor slightly.

"Kurt I-I'm sorry...I..." Finn started to say but he was completely cut off from speaking when he once again felt rather soft lips against his own. Finn raised both of his eyebrows as he looked towards Kurt who had actually kissed him again.

'_So he does like me! Thank god...I thought he didn't, god his lips a really soft...and strangely taste of strawberries...' _Finn thought to himself as he gently kissed Kurt back.

Kurt kept his lips against Finn's kissing him gently. He hadn't had any experience in kissing so it did kind of help that Finn was actually a pretty good kisser.

He slowly let his eyes drift closed as he moved himself slightly closer towards Finn, moving his arms up to gently wrapped them around Finn's neck loosely.

He deepened the kiss a little and as did Finn who softly rested his hands on the fragile teen's sides, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss with him but yet again Kurt slowly pulled his lips away and let his eyes open as he let his greenish-blue eyes look straight into Finn's gorgeous brown eyes, his heart racing as he tried to think of something to say.

"Do you..." Kurt had started to say, his voice no more than a soft whisper just as Finn pressed his index finger against his lips.

"Have feelings for you?" Finn then finished off Kurt's sentence and Kurt slowly nodded as thought approving that he was indeed going to ask that very question.

"Yes...I've had feelings for you for quite a while now...but I was too much of a Jerk to admit it..." Finn started to speak, explaining to Kurt about how he felt. Kurt just couldn't help himself from letting a smile spread across his lips when Finn told him that.

"You'll never believe how long I've waited for you to say that..." Kurt then quietly admitted as he subconsciously moved forward and gently rested his head against the quarterback's chest, letting his eyes close as he wrapped his arms around Finn's torso.

"So you've like me back?" Finn asked rather dumbly as he softly wrapped his arms around Kurt's small frame, holding him close to him as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the top of Kurt's head taking a deep breath so he could smell the organic hair wax Kurt had in his hair today to style it.

He sighed happily, happy that he had finally plucked up the courage to tell him.

"Does this mean that...we're...you know...a couple?" Kurt whispered softly as he kept his head against Finn's chest before he looked up towards him, making sure he looked straight into Finn's brown eye.

Finn let a small smile grace his lips before he slowly nodded to Kurt's question.

"If that's what you want?"

"It is!"

"Then it's official...you're my..." Finn started to say before pausing slightly, he then frowned a little before finally finishing his sentence. "Boyfriend..." It sounded weird to actually say that, usually it was Girlfriend he was saying cause he always thought he was straight, but he was obviously bi-curious if he had feelings for the one and only Kurt Hummel.

"Wow...My First kiss and my first boyfriend all in one night..." Kurt shyly spoke as he blushed a little looking down slightly before he felt his head being lifted gently by his chin.

"That was never your first kiss was it?" Finn asked Kurt curiously who yet again blushed and nodded to the question, feeling rather embarrassed now.

"Then all I can say it you're a pretty good kisser for a first timer..." Finn admitted flashing Kurt his usual goofy lopsided smile before placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Why thank you..." Kurt thanked his boyfriend and let a small cute smile appear on his lips, he then once again looked deeply and loving into Finn's eyes before he slowly leaned up, standing on his tip toes slightly as he pressed his lips against Finn's letting his eyes close immediately when he smiled against Finn's lips when he felt him kissing back.

The kiss deepened after a few second and Kurt bravely ran his tongue over Finn's lips, to which Finn happily responded by opened his mouth, allowing Kurt entrance as they both let their tongues dance against one another.

Kurt let a soft whimper be heard from the bottom of his throat, but the kiss didn't last much longer before as usual Finn's 'problem' kicked in which made him pull back quickly.

"MailmanMailmanMailman..." Finn muttered quickly to himself as he looked away from Kurt and averted his eyes to the floor.

"Finn? What's wrong? Why are you saying mailman?" Kurt curiously asked, his tone of voice pretty high pitch but a sound of worry there in case he had done something wrong.

"Its...its nothing...I-I..." Finn stammered as he stood in front of Kurt, hoping to god that he didn't have a mark on his shorts. He looked down and sighed with relief that he didn't, he then looked back up towards Kurt deciding that he had better explain because the look on Kurt's face was rather hurt, Finn gently took hold of Kurt hand and guided him over to the sofa before sitting himself down, patting the sofa beside him for Kurt to sit down.

"Promise not to laugh when I tell you this?" Finn asked Kurt who nodded in agreement.

"What could you possibly tell me that would make me laugh...I Lo-..." Kurt started before stopping himself quickly and changing what he was going to say.

"I like you to much to laugh at something that bothers you..." Kurt said mentally thinking himself for changing his statement.

Finn nodded a little before looking down at his lap he then looked back up at Kurt trying to think of his words so he didn't sound like an idiot when he told him.

"I have a problem...that I can't...you know...control myself from uhm...arriving early...if you get me..." Finn explained which made Kurt's features twist into a confused look before his look changed into one of that was understanding.

"Ahh...Oh." Kurt simply said wondering what he could do to help Finn with his problem.

"And saying mailman is the only way I can control it...if i say it quick enough...because a while back...er...my mom had taken me out to learn how to drive and I didn't pay attention and accidently ran over a mailman...it scared the crap out of me...and it's the only thought that helps..." Finn concluded his explanation and looked towards Kurt to see if he could read the look on his face.

"Finn...I don't mind that you've got that problem...to be honest...I've never had any experience in that department...I'm more of a fashion boy myself..." Kurt admitted which actually made Finn smile slightly. "But all I can say is...that you'll eventually be able to control your problem..." Kurt finished as he placed a gentle kiss on Finn's cheek and rested his hand on Finn's leg.

"Thanks Kurt...I hope I do control it you know..." Finn admitted just as he heard footsteps and the front door opening upstairs, both Finn and Kurt looked up.

Both of them sighing slightly knowing that both of their parents must have been home and that was confirmed when Burt opened the room door and called down into the room.

"Kurt? Finn? Are you both down there?"Burt spoke staying at the top of the stairs, Kurt sighed and stood up off the sofa.

"Yes Dad..." Kurt answered his father's question as he ran one of his hands through his hair gently.

"Then come upstairs...Dinner's here...we've got Pizza..." Burt spoke before he walked off into the kitchen.

Kurt turned his attention to Finn and flashed him a small smile before hold his hand out to him.

"Let keep this our little secret okay?" Finn told Kurt, simply because of the fact that he wasn't ready to tell anyone he was indeed attracted to another boy but he didn't want to come out to his mom just yet. He had never showed any signs of liking guys and this would come as a shock to Carole.

Finn took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled his small frame towards his own larger frame before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's soft lips.

"Now let's go get dinner...the quicker we eat dinner the quicker we get to be alone..." Kurt said after he kissed Finn back before he reluctantly moved away from Finn and headed upstairs.

Could Kurt's life really get any better? He certainly hoped that he would eventually lose his actual virginity to the boy he was in love with, but he knew it would probably take Finn a while to get to that stage, plus Kurt was rather nervous about that sort of stuff.

* * *

The whole time during dinner as they all sat at the dining room table, Kurt and Finn either let their feet rub together under the table or they briefly held hands without either of their parents noticing.

"I'm finished...I'm going to brush my teeth.." Kurt said as he stood from the table and took his plate into the kitchen placing it into the sink, Finn wolfed down his last slice of pizza before standing from the table.

"Yeah me too..." Finn muttered referring to going to brush his teeth, Both Burt and Carole looking at each other and frowned slightly before shrugging as both Kurt and Finn made their way to their room before going into Kurt's en suite bathroom, Kurt grabbed his tooth brush before turning and passing Finn's to him.

"Thank you..." Finn thanked the young male before taking his toothbrush and putting a small amount of the mint toothpaste onto the bristles of the brush. He started brushing his teeth, Kurt doing the same, but he seemed to spend a little more time on his teeth. He had always done this, he kept everything about him perfect right down to the last strand of hair, Finn spat out the used toothpaste from his mouth before letting some water pour into his cupped hand before he rinsed his mouth.

Kurt on the other hand filled a cup with water before turning off the tap, he hated wasting water. They both put their toothbrushes back into the holder by the sink before Finn gently wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, holding him close against him.

Kurt smiled and let a happy sigh emit itself from his throat as he leaned back against Finn, resting his hands softly on top of Finn's.

"We'd better get to bed...we've got school tomorrow..." Kurt told his adorable boyfriend who groaned in protest before reluctantly moving away from Kurt, who pouted in protest at the loss of contact between himself and Finn.

He sighed and grabbed his bedtime t-shirt and pyjama trousers before let Finn leave the bathroom, he closed the bathroom door but left it open a little before he stripped off, placing his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper before pulling on the t-shirt and trousers and leaving the bathroom.

Finn was already dressed for bed, since he had shorts and a t-shirt on.

Kurt made his way over to his bed before he pulled back the covers so he could just get into bed.

Finn walked over and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek before allowing his lips to move along Kurt's jaw line and down to his neck, which actually made Kurt gasp softly in surprise at the contact to his neck.

Kurt had figured out a while back on his own that his neck was definitely one of his biggest turn on points and Finn seemed to have found it. Finn noticed the gasp and smirked a little knowing he was doing something right when Kurt leaned back against him and also tilted his head to the side slightly.

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt as he continued to place soft kisses on Kurt's neck, Kurt could feel his boxers tighten slightly as he felt Finn's hands move under his t-shirt which made him stiffen up slightly.

"F-Finn...no...S-stop..." Kurt protested reluctantly, he really wanted Finn to continue but he knew they shouldn't because 1) their parents where upstairs, 2) They had school in the morning and 3) Kurt was nervous as hell.

"We need to get to bed...school tomorrow..." Kurt reminded Finn who softly removed his arms from around Kurt and nodded slightly flashing Kurt a smile before he gently pecked his boyfriend's lips.

He then made his way over to his bed before he got into it, pulling the covers over himself.

Kurt walked over and turned off the light before finding his way back into bed, slipping himself under the covers before pulling them over himself.

"Goodnight Kurt..." Finn spoke softly as he yawned a little, spreading out of his single bed.

Kurt smiled and curled up on only one side of his double bed, which is what he always did.

"Goodnight Finn..." Kurt then replied back and it didn't take long before both boys finally fell asleep.

**Reviews please people? I'd love to know if this chapter was okay and If you all want to see more of the story, but i'll need a bit of motivation before that can happen, let me know what you think :) I still have plenty of Idea's for this story.**


	3. School Sucks

**Yet again guys and gals you got this chapter pretty quickly, I'm just on a roll people! :D right now chapter kind of explains the whole hurt and comfort part, but if you're all waiting on the whole sex scene part that will be the next chapter, I promise :D**

**

* * *

**

School Sucks

_Screech! _Kurt's dad's car came to a hault just outside of William McKinley High. Burt still hadn't decided to give Kurt his baby back yet which Kurt was still pretty annoyed about, but today of all days he didn't let it show, cause the whole time in the car, Kurt and Finn held each other's hands in the back seat, their hands covered by Kurt's bag in the middle of the backseat so that Burt couldn't see, Kurt turned his head towards the taller boy and flashed him a rather happy smile, he knew they couldn't be close with each other in school, but they would have all the time in the world when they got home due to the fact that Burt and Carole were going out on a date, which meant the boys had the house to themselves.

"Right boy's I'll see you both later on...Kurt, don't forget to bring my doughnuts to the garage..." Burt told his son as they both grabbed their school bags and opened the back doors of the car.

"I know dad...jelly cream centre...I know..." Kurt huffed slightly with a roll of his eyes, Finn letting a soft chuckle escape his lips at Kurt's adorable attitude. "Bye!" Kurt and Finn then both shouted at the same time as they closed the back doors and headed towards the entrance of the school. Kurt turned his head and looked towards his boyfriend, he grinned slightly happy that he had chosen a nice shirt and a pair of jeans for Finn to wear because he looked amazing in them, but Kurt did look better due to the fact he was wearing a pair of black Dolce & Gabbana trousers with a white pin-stripe, a white shirt with a black bow tie around his collar and a black and gray Prada waistcoat. He looked amazing and every last strand of his hair sat perfectly.

"You look amazing as usual..." Finn muttered towards Kurt, flashing him a small smile as they both walked through the double doors at the front of the school, Kurt looked up at Finn, almost grinning so wide that he looked like the Cheshire cat.

"As do you..." Kurt then replied to Finn who blushed slightly at this compliment.

"Only thanks to you though" Finn then admitted as he turned the corner and stopped by his locker.

"I'll see you in glee?" Kurt asked his adorable boyfriend as he stood by him at his locker.

"Of course...I'll see you then..." Finn replied to Kurt who smiled in respond and as if completely forgetting where he was, Kurt subconsciously reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Finn cheek before he turned and walked away, heading towards his own locker.

'_Oh god...he just kissed my cheek in the school corridor...not that I didn't like it but...what if someone seen...I'll be dead...just stay calm Finn...no one seen...they would have said something by now if they-' _Finn started think to himself before he heard one of the dreaded familiar voices calling to him from only a few feet away. Puck.

"What do you want Puck?" Finn asked his voice rather bitter and cold, he and Puck still weren't in great terms after the whole baby drama, but as usual Puck sauntered his way over to Finn a sarcastic and evil looking smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd turn faggy on me..." Puck stated coldly towards Finn who's heart sank straight away.

"W-what?" Finn stammered as he looked towards Puck, swallowing hard as he looked towards him.

"Don't play dumb with me fag boy...I just saw little queer boy Hummel kissing your cheek...awwww is he your little boyfriend now? Or just your bit on the side?" Puck then said letting a cold evil laugh escape his throat.

"N-no...he was just...just being nice!" Finn protested against Finn but it just wasn't working for him, he was mentally slapping himself, he knew this was coming but why did it have to be now.

"Don't give me that crap Hudson! You're queer and we all know now! You and Hummel are an Item! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE, THE STAR QUARTERBACK IS GAY!" Puck shouted so the whole corridor could heard him and everyone around started whispering, Finn shifted where he stood feeling really uncomfortable and the most embarrassed he had ever been in his life but right know he didn't know what came over him, he grabbed Puck by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers just as Puck pushed him away from him.

"Back off fag...everyone knows now...your little secret is out...just hope you can handle her..." Puck said with a sarcastic smirk on his face as he nudge his head towards a rather angry and upset looking Rachel Berry.

'_Oh great...just what I needed...' _Finn thought to himself as Puck walked away and Rachel came storming over to him.

"How could you! You said you wanted to be with me!" Rachel exclaimed to Finn as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Look Rachel just back off...I like Kurt...it's just how I feel..." Finn retorted towards her with a cold glare towards her.

"Oh well I hope you're both very happy..." Rachel said as she stormed off and it was just then that a group of jocks walked past throwing at least 3 slushies over Finn, drenching him in the cold sticky substance, Finn gasped in surprise as he felt the slushie hitting him, the jocks walking off laughing and calling him queer and fag, now he knew how Kurt felt almost every day of his life and it sucked.

Meanwhile Kurt had only just arrived at his locker and opened it when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and just as he did he felt a rather disgusting and horrible cold stickiness hitting his face. He gasped in surprise and brought his hands up wiping the slushie from his face.

"That's you get for turning Finn queer you fag!" Karofsky hissed towards Kurt as he walked off laughing as he turned his back on Kurt and walked off. Kurt stood frozen to the spot.

'_How did they find out? Oh god...Finn! he's not used to this!' _Kurt thought to himself as he closed his locker and hurried off down the corridor his face and clothes still covered in slushie but right now he just needed to find Finn, god knows what could have gone on when he left Finn's side.

Just then as he turned the corner he bumped straight into a rather lost and annoyed looking Finn, as quickly as he could Kurt grabbed Finn's arm and pulled him into the nearest empty class room before anyone could see before closing the door behind them, moving away from the window on the door so no one could see them, Kurt looked up towards Finn who had moved away from the small Diva and folded his arms across his chest as though hugging himself.

"You get slushied to?" Kurt asked stating the obvious, and Finn shot a glare towards Kurt which basically burned Kurt just seeing it, his heart sank knowing this had probably screwed their chances.

"What do you think?" Finn retorted towards Kurt with a rather cold tone to his voice, Kurt was taken aback slightly with Finn's coldness towards him.

He lowered his head slightly letting his slushie soaked bangs fall onto his forehead as he tried to think of something to say.

"Look Finn, I'm sorry...this...this is all my fault..." Kurt started to speak when Finn interrupted him.

"Yeah...it is your fault...you made all this happen...you!" Finn harshly snapped towards the small petit boy who was trying to hold back tears when he heard Finn snapping at him, he then all of a sudden grew some balls and glared up towards Finn.

"Look here's the deal Mr Popularity! You're the one that told me you had feelings for me and I told you the same...you're the one who agree that we were now boyfriends!" Kurt bluntly snapped towards Finn which took the star quarterback by surprise at how forceful the small Fashionista could be.

"I Thought you were different Finn...but obviously I was wrong...if you figure out what you really want come and find me..." Kurt finished off before he stormed out of the classroom, running off down the corridor before he pushed open the door of the boy's bathroom, rushing in and locking himself in one of the cubicles, before he suddenly burst into tears. His heart breaking, actually he felt as though his heart had been fully ripped out of his chest and stomped on, he thought that Finn really did like him, but obviously not.

Finn stood in the empty class looking completely dumbfounded and wondering what the hell had just happened, had he just blown his chances with the person he knew he actually had feelings for, he ran one of his hands through his messy hair before leaving the class room, heading to his first classic, he needed to think.

* * *

At least a few hours had passed and so have almost every period in the day and Kurt still had himself locked in one of the cubicles, which wasn't like him to miss any classes at all, not for anything, but this really shook him up and all he had done for the time that had past was cry, his eyes were stinging and he just couldn't seem to stop himself, although when he heard someone come in he managed to stop himself to quiet sobs, but whenever anyone came in they never bothered with him.

Finn on the other hand was sitting at the lunch table now just poking around at his food not knowing what to do with it.

"Have you seen Kurt anywhere?" Finn then asked Mercedes who had walked past him, Mercedes stopped and gave him a death glare knowing something was wrong cause she hadn't see her best friend in any classes.

"No white boy I haven't...and I swear if you have hurt him in anyway...I will cut you..." Mercedes said harshly before she walked off.

Sue Sylvester on the other hand had heard Finn asked Mercedes about the young soprano and walked over to Finn.

"I saw lady face rushing into the boys bathroom on the second floor a few hours ago...if you find him tell him that he better get his ass to my office tomorrow morning I need to talk to him..." Sue said with a cheeky sarcastic smirk on her face just as she nodded and walked away. Finn frowned slightly wondering why Sue just told him where Kurt was but he shrugged and stood up grabbing his book back and shrugging it onto his back before rushing out of the cafeteria leaving his untouched lunch on the table as he rushed towards the boys bathroom on the second floor. When he got there he stood outside the door for a minute before slowly opened the door quietly.

Kurt was still sat in one of the cubical sobbing, his eyes all puffy and red from crying for so long, Finn could hear Kurt's sobs and let the door close quietly so Kurt wouldn't hear him.

'_So Darlin'...have a heart. _

_Don't let one mistake keep us apart._

_But I'm not meant to live alone._

_Turn this house into a home! _

_When I climb the stair and turn the key._

_Oh, please be there...Still in love with me.' _

Finn sang softly knowing that it was only him and Kurt in the bathroom, Kurt snapped his head up and looked towards the cubical door when he heard that rather familiar voice singing to him, the exact same song he had sang to him a few days back. Kurt snuffed and wiped his eyes hissing slightly cause they stung before he stood up and slowly opened the door of the cubical he was in, he kept his head down for a minute before slowly letting his eyes travel up and settle on the face that he knew he loved.

"Kurt..I...I'm sorry..." Finn started before he was cut off with a small soft finger being placed against his lips, Kurt kept his eyes on his.

"Don't...the song explained it all...I forgive you..." Kurt softly whispered towards Finn before he felt himself being pulled into a tight but teddy-bear like loving hug, Kurt let his head rest against Finn's gently as he snuggled his head gently on his boyfriends soft but muscled chest (thanks to football), before letting a small sigh escape his lips.

"I...I love you Kurt..." Finn whispered softly towards the small boy in his arms, Kurt snapped his head up once more looking towards Finn in shock but also happily.

"And I love you Finn." Kurt said confidently, god it felt amazing for him to finally get to say that to Finn. Finn sighed with relief when he heard Kurt express his love for him back before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips, Kurt smiled softly against Finn's lips as they kissed pressing his small frame gently against Finns larger frame, deepening the kiss slightly, this time Finn was actually controlling his problem really well as he slowly moved Kurt back pressing him against the flat divider of the cubicles, Kurt letting a soft whimper escape into the kiss as he felt his back hitting the surface, Finn smiled in response to Kurt's whimper as he slowly ran his hands down Kurt's side before he moved his hand to the waistband of Kurt's trousers which made Kurt stiffen up slightly, he pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily and looking pretty flustered.

"F-finn. No, not here!...I...I'm not losing my virginity in the school bathrooms..." Kurt told Finn truthfully who blushed slightly when he heard what Kurt had said before he moved his hands away from Kurt's waist band.

"Your right...it should be special...especially for you..." Finn admitted as he flashed Kurt his adorable lopsided smile that always made Kurt's heart melt at the sight of it.

"Yeah...now lets get to glee before Mr Schuster kills both of us..." Kurt spoke before letting his soft awkward chuckle fill the boy's toilets, he then walked over to the door after shrugging his bag onto his back before stopping dead, turning and looking towards Finn.

"Wait! How do I look?" Kurt asked abruptly looking towards Finn who laughed softly and ran his fingertips along Kurt's hairline.

"You look beautiful as always..." Finn told Kurt who blushed before walking out of the bathroom, heading towards the Choir room with Finn at his side.

* * *

[after glee club]

The Full hour of Glee club had past and both Finn and Kurt were devastated, Mr Schue had paired the whole club up with partners he chose himself, Finn was paired with Mercedes and Kurt was...wait for it...paired with...Rachel!

'_Oh great...just what i need, to have the queen bee on my case about this assignment...' _Kurt thought to himself as he stood from his seat and shrugged his leather Versace bag onto his shoulder, walking over to the exit of the choir room after Mr Schue dismissed them, Kurt stood outside the choir room, waiting on his rather handsome boyfriend emerging from the room, but he was taking longer than he should have been.

"White boy! C'mere..." Mercedes exclaimed towards Finn, who raised an eyebrow and walked over to her, she poked her finger against his chest rather forcefully.

"You break my man Kurt's heart...and I'll break you...you got that?" Mercedes said rather harshly before flashed a sarcastic smile towards him as she then walked out of the choir room, Rachel at her side.

Kurt let a confused frown grace his features as he watched Finn walking out of the room with a rather intimidated look on his face.

"Everything okay darling?" Kurt asked the startled Quarterback who flashed Kurt and smile and nodded, entwining his finger's with Kurt's heading out of the school so they could head along to the Doughnut shop to get Burt's requested Doughnuts.

* * *

"Sorry we have to get doughnuts but my dad gave me this job a while back during a summer break when I was helping out at the garage...I even have my own coverall's my name on them and everything!" Kurt explained rather excitedly, he never showed that side of him that liked to help his dad with mechanics.

"You help with things in the garage?" Finn asked Kurt surprised as they both walked out of the doughnut shop, Kurt carrying a box of different type of doughnuts in his hand, Kurt looked towards Finn and nodded with a grin spread across his lips. The just made Finn love this boy even more, he might have been a fashionable diva but he didn't mind getting his hands dirty in the garage with his dad.

Kurt laughed a little and walked into the huge opening of the garage, putting the box of doughnuts down on his dad's desk.

"Dad? Brought your doughnuts!" Kurt called out as he watched his dad sliding himself out from underneath a car, the look on his face wasn't a happy one.

"Dad? Whats wrong?" Kurt asked curiously as he saw his dad wiping his fingers on a dirty old wash cloth. Burt sighed and shook his head slightly looking towards his son then nudging his head towards Finn.

"I got another one of those anonymous phone calls again today..." Burt began to explain which made Kurt frown slightly and sigh. Finn frowned as well wondering what Burt was talking about but Burt continued what he was saying. "Saying my son and his Boyfriend were queer..." Burt said looking towards Kurt as though asking with his eyes who his boyfriend was.

"Oh..." Kurt replied rather lamely towards his dad, not really knowing what to say.

"Who's your boyfriend? Thought you told me you would tell me when you got your first boyfriend...?" Burt said sounding rather hurt, Kurt just stood there looking at the floor not really knowing at all what to say.

Finn just stood there, shifting his feet rather awkwardly not really knowing whether to just tell Burt to help Kurt out or not say a thing, but as though out of nowhere Finn looked up.

"I am...Mr Hummel..." Finn spoke rather quietly but positively as he admitted that he was Kurt's boyfriend.

"You? You're gay?" Burt surprisingly asked Finn as he redirected his attention towards the tall goofy looking boy. Finn sighed a little and shook his head a little.

"No sir...I'm bisexual..." Finn then admitted actually just coming to terms with it himself.

Kurt sharply looked up towards Finn when he actually told Burt what was going on, Finn looked towards Kurt and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Well...I'm not totally in love with this idea either...but if you're both happy...then I can't change that..." Burt told both of the boys truthfully as Finn put his arm gently around Kurt showing Burt that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"But I swear...you so much as hurt my son...and I won't be happy...do you hear me?" Burt said in a protective way for his son, Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and leaned himself gently against Finn flashing his dad a smile.

"I won't sir...i promise..." Finn explained nodding towards Burt who nodded back towards him.

"Okay then you boy's...you two head home then...Carole and I will be heading straight out once I'm done here...and yes Kurt I have a change of clothes...now go..." Burt spoke nudging his head towards the street, Kurt nodded and smiled, walking out of the garage, his arm linked with Finn's as he walked, both of them heading down the street towards the Hummel residence. Kurt looked up towards Finn as they drew nearer to the house.

"So what do you wanna do when we get in?"

* * *

**Oooo i'm evil aren't I? :3 anyways I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but It'll probably take a while cause I want to make sure I have it detailed and perfect before I add it :) **

**anyways Reviews? comments on if it could have been better? then let me know**


	4. Nervousness and Happiness

**Extremely sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter up guys but, it's finally here, the moment you've all be waiting for :3 so anyway here goes, hope it works**

* * *

**_Nervousness and Happiness_**

Both Kurt and Finn continued to walk along the streets heading towards Kurt's house both of them discussing different things they could both do that night, Kurt had one thing screaming in his mind but just the thought of it made him feel nervous scared and excited all at the exact same time. Sex...or as Kurt said it in his mind, making love. He was a little bit more snobbish than he made out to be most of the time.

'_God, I really want him...but it's going to hurt! Will he be gentle? Of course he will! It's Finn! Shut up Kurt he's looking at you' _ Kurt thought to himself before he brought his eyes up and caught sight of Finn's as they drew closer to the house.

"Are you okay?" Finn then asked Kurt, his tone of voice had a hint of concern through it, Kurt simply nodded to this questions.

"Never better..." Kurt replied flashing Finn a cute adorable smile, that he was well known for, that and his amazing fashion sense where what Kurt was well known for.

"Hey, how about we watch a movie and curl up on the sofa to watch it?" Kurt suggested as he stopped outside the house door and pulled his keys out of the front pouch of his book bag, putting his key in the door before pushing it opened, Finn gesturing for Kurt to walk in first, Kurt bit his lip and smiled happily as he walked into the house, Finn following in behind him before closing the door behind them both, Kurt dumped his bag next to the coat stand, Finn following suit and doing the same, Kurt smiled as he wandered off into the living room.

"Sound's great to me...maybe we could even yanno...make out...if you want to...yanno a good make out session?" Finn asked but blushed slightly when he actually realized what he was asking, Kurt turned and faced Finn raising both of his eyebrows when he listened to Finn proposal of what they could do, Kurt nodded slowly as he turned his back to Finn and looked through the DVD's that they had on the shelves in the living room. Kurt sighed slightly as he tried to think of a DVD's they could watch, but all his mind was now set on was that make out session. Kurt then got a little bit of courage and turned around looking towards Finn.

"How about we...skip the movie and cut straight to the making out...?" Kurt suggested, Finn stood there pretty shocked to begin with that Kurt had actually suggested that, but like hell was he going to give up a moment like this, quickly Finn moved forward resting his hands on Kurt's side as he gently pressed the smaller boy against the flat side of the DVD shelf before pressing his lips against his, Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise letting a whimper of surprise escape into the kiss as he felt his back hitting against the DVD shelf, he slowly started to kiss Finn back, letting his eyes drift closed as they both deepened the kiss, Finn slowly ran his tongue against Kurt's lips seeking to gain access and was happy when Kurt responded by opening his mouth as they kiss both of their tongues clashing together, the kiss getting deeper by the minute. Finn subconsciously ran his hands down to the waistband of Kurt's trousers tugging at his shirt so that it was no longer tucked into his waistband, Kurt let his eyes open slightly but he didn't let their lips part, he was wondering what Finn was up to but whatever it was, this time Kurt wasn't intending on stopping him, he thought he was ready now.

Finn slowly started to unbutton Kurt's shirt from the bottom upwards, he just wanted to feel the young fashionista's soft skin, especially on his chest, but what he really wanted was to feel his own bare skin against his boyfriends, but that meant either Kurt would have to take off his shirt for him or he would have to do it on his own once he had gotten rid of the offending material covering Kurt's chest, but just as though on cue, Kurt's hands wandered up to the top button on Finn's shirt, his small fingers fidgeting around with the buttons as he undone them, his lips never leaving Finn's once.

Finn made quick work of Kurt's shirt as he slowly pushed Kurt's shirt down his shoulders letting the clothing fall to the floor before he gently ran one of his hands down Kurt's chest loving the whimper of response that he got from the smaller boy, Kurt finished undoing Finn's shirt and quickly pushed the fabric down his shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a heap by his own. Usually Kurt would never leave any of his clothes lying on the floor, but right now he really couldn't care less, he was so close to finally losing his virginity and he really was glad that it was with Finn, he just hoped Finn wasn't going to regret anything later.

When both their shirt's where off Finn pressed himself lightly against Kurt growling low in his throat at the contact before he moved his lips slowly along Kurt's jaw line then down to his neck which straight away Kurt gasped at the attention on his neck, his neck really was a turn on point for him, plus it could have also been the fact that Finn's lips felt amazing against his neck.

Finn slowly moved Kurt away from the DVD shelves and pushed him softly down onto the sofa, Kurt fell down with a slight groan before he looked up at Finn who just moved down and pressed his lips against Kurt's again, Kurt whimpered softly into the kiss as he ran his hand up Finn's chest before wrapping his arm loosely around Finn's neck before he finally realized that they were in the living room.

"Finn...m-maybe we should..." Kurt began to try and say as Finn started to gently kiss Kurt's neck gently again, but he reluctantly stopped and looked towards Kurt, smirking slightly as the whimper of protest from Kurt when he stopped kissing his neck.

"Maybe we should what?" Finn asked curiously wondering what Kurt wanted.

"Maybe we should...move this downstairs...where we can't get caught doing anything easily..." Kurt proposed as he looked up into his boyfriends beautiful brown eyes, lovingly stroking the back of Finn's neck with his fingertips, Finn nodded in agreement with Kurt as they both stood up from the sofa, forgetting all about their shirts that were still on the floor.

Kurt took hold of Finn's hand and pulled him downstairs into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Kurt pulled Finn over to the bed before he gently pushed Finn down onto the bed before slowly climbing on top of him, straddling Finn's legs before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Finn's neck, placing soft gentle kissing on his boyfriend's neck before he froze up slightly when he felt Finn undoing the button of his Dolce & Gabbana trousers, he pulled his lips away from Finn's neck and sat up straight still straddling the taller boy's legs.

"Finn...I know this may be pretty hard to believe...but...I'm nervous..." Kurt said the way he worded the first part of that sentence he sounded pretty vain but that was just Kurt. "I know that I wanna do this and I know that i'm glad I'm about to do it with you...but I've read that it hurts and that's kind of scaring me...i'm not good with pain...but I know you would be gentle, plus I do have a few things in that drawer that would probably make it easier but-" Kurt was suddenly cut off from his little babble fest when he felt Finn's finger pressed gently against his lips, Kurt smiled at this touch and pouted his lips slightly, giving Finn's finger a gentle kiss before Finn moved his finger away.

"Shhh..." Finn shushed the fashionable teen gently before smiling a little when he realized that Kurt had relaxed a little bit. "We don't need to do anything that you don't want to...I'm not going force you...but if we do anything I'll be as gentle as I possibly can, I promise...but if you're ready it should come naturally" Finn told Kurt in a gentle and reassuring tone, flashing the smaller boy and lopsided smile which just made Kurt smile and blush slightly when he realized that he had indeed been babbling.

'_Nice one silly...just make yourself look like a babbling fool in front of your dream man...'_ Kurt thought stupidly to himself before he felt Finn leaning up, placing small gentle kissing on his bare chest, which made Kurt shiver at the contact.

"I am Ready I know I am...I'm just nervous..." Kurt admitted once before before he finally plucked up a little bit of courage, he leaned forward and slowly placed a trail of small gentle kisses along Finn's jaw line before placing the small gentle kisses on Finn's chest, running his hands slowly down Finn's abs smirking a little as he felt how muscled the quarterback was, he continued to kiss Finn's chest gently before he quickly flicked his tongue over one of the taller boy's nipple's, Finn arching his back slightly in respond.

Kurt smiled at this response and moved one of his hands down lower before he felt his hand hit the waistband of Finn's jeans, he hesitated for a second before he slowly undid the button that was keeping the jeans on Finn's legs before pulling down the zip just as slowly as he took with the button, he then looked up at Finn for a second before he slipped himself down onto the floor next to the bed as he pulled Finn's jeans down and off his legs, throwing the jeans onto the floor before he lay himself softly on top of Finn, pressing his lips against the quarterbacks, kissing him with passion and a little bit of hunger, Finn actually smiled when he noticed that Kurt had actually gotten a little bit of courage and had stripped Finn down to only his boxers, which his growing erection could obviously be seen through, Kurt let a soft groan be heard as he felt Finn's dick against himself as he lay on top of him.

Finn moved his hands down and finished off undoing Kurt's trousers before he gently pushed them down the smaller boy's legs, Kurt helping Finn by standing up and letting his trousers drop to the floor as he stepped out of them, leaving himself in the black silk boxers that he was wearing, he found silk underwear really comfortable. Finn bit his lip and smiled lovingly towards Kurt, who he thought was absolutely adorable, right down to the silk boxers, this small cute boy was perfect, in every way.

Kurt leaned over and slowly ran his hand down Finn's chest and he leaned down and licked his tongue over Finn's nipple once before gentle sucking on it as his hand moved further down and slowly pushed down the last piece of offending fabric that was keeping Finn's completely naked body from being seen by him. Finn help Kurt by lifting himself up slightly before kicking his boxers onto the floor once they were down at his ankles.

"Woah..." Kurt muttered quietly as he looked down and saw Finn's rather big and really hard penis, which actually took him by surprise, not that he wasn't pretty big himself for such a small boy but it was the first one he had seen that wasn't his, except for on the internet but that didn't count. Finn paused slightly when he noticed Kurt's reaction and frowned a little.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Finn softly asked the young Fashionista, he snapped his head up from what he was looking at and nodded towards Finn.

"Of course it is..." Kurt told Finn before he decided he needed to get rid of his own boxers, Kurt slide the silk material down his legs before kicking them onto the other pile of clothes on the floor, Finn raised both of his eyebrows rather surprised at Kurt's size, he expected the smaller boy to be a little smaller in size, but obviously he was wrong. Kurt caught the look on Finn's face and leaned over, pressing his lips gently against the quarterbacks who gently kissed him back but Kurt let a small moan escape into the kiss when he felt both of their dick's touching, Kurt pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Finn before he straddled the boy's legs again, who sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him on his lap as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt's neck gently, starting to push his hips slowly and teasingly against Kurt's letting both their members rub against each other, which made both of them moan in slight pleasure.

Kurt bit his lip and kept his head tilted to the side as Finn continued to kiss his neck gently before he himself started to grind a little against Finn, causing a little more friction against both of them.

"Finn...shouldn't we...get protection before doing anything else...?" Kurt whispered softly as he ran his hands down Finn's back as the quarterback continued to kiss his neck, occasionally nibbling at Kurt's skin as he kissed, he then looked towards Kurt when he asked that question and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Erm...have you got any...protection?" Finn then asked, looking at Kurt when he asked the question, to which Kurt nodded and leaned over to his bedside table and took a condom out of the drawer holding it up in front of Finn.

"I got them from that sex ed councillor who came to talk to us all at the beginning of term..." Kurt admitted and Finn nodded in realization he had those as well from the exact same time and also a few from when he and Santana had sex which is a though he completely cleared out of his mind, the only person he wanted on his mind right now was Kurt.

"Are you sure your ready Kurt?" Finn then suddenly asked his boyfriend. Kurt looked towards Finn and flashed him a small reassuring smile before nodding slightly.

"Yeah...just be gentle...please?" Kurt then asked Finn, who nodded in agreement to being gentle with him. Kurt smiled slightly before he tore the condom packet opened with his teeth making Finn smirk slightly, Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn before he looked down and slowly rolled the condom over Finn's penis, making sure the condom was completely rolled down to the base before he looked back up at Finn, leaning forward and capturing Finn's lips with his own again, kissing him passionately. Finn kissed Kurt back with just as much passion before he pulled away from the kiss slightly.

"Have you got anything that...will yanno...make it easier to slide in? I really don't want to hurt you..." Finn said sound really genuine; Kurt frowned a little before realizing that Finn meant lube.

"Oh...yeah...got a packet of that from the sex education guy..." Kurt said as he reached over and took a small packet of lube out of his bedside drawer, he was rather lucky his dad never looked in there.

"But...fingers first...so..." Kurt said as he placed the packet of lube on the bed beside them before lifting Finn's hand he then took three of Finn's fingers into his mouth, making sure he lubricated them well with his saliva before letting them slip out of his mouth, Finn bit his lip as he watched Kurt before leaning forward, capturing Kurt's lips with his own once more, kissing him hungrily this time as he moved his hand down to Kurt's ass, he then gently but slowly pushed one of his fingers against Kurt's entrance, making Kurt break the kiss and gasp slightly in surprise, he bit his lip, the feeling rather uncomfortable, Finn stopped and looked up at Kurt who nodded letting Finn know he could continue, and Finn did as he was told, slowly pushing in a second finger, making Kurt biting his lip a look of pain and discomfort on his face, Finn just wanted to pull his fingers out but Kurt looked towards him.

"Keep going..." Kurt muttered out as he bit his lip a little harder, Finn then nodded a little unsurely before slowly and gently pushing his third finger into Kurt's entrance.

"Ahh..." Kurt mumbled as he bit his lip hard and closed his eyes tightly, just staying still to see if he could get used to the feeling, which he actually did to his surprise he actually started moving himself slightly, letting Finn know that he was alright and that he could move his hand, Finn did so by slowly sliding his fingers in and out of Kurt, making sure not to hurt him. The feeling of it wasn't really sore but more uncomfortable; it was more a pleasurable pain than anything else. Finn continued to move his fingers inside Kurt before he slowly pulled them out which made Kurt whimper in protest as he looked down at Finn and pouted slightly.

"Real thing?" Finn then whispered as he reached his other hand up and ran it through Kurt's hair. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded before he moved off of Finn and lay down on his back, looking up at Finn as he shifted his position between Kurt's legs, when Finn was between his legs Kurt wrapped his legs around Finn's waist, biting his lip slightly, he knew this was going to hurt but he would get used to it.

Finn grabbed the packet of lube and ripped it opened putting some of the lube onto his dick before he put a little at Kurt entrance which made Kurt gasp a little since it was slightly cold. Kurt then looked up at Finn when Finn positioned himself perfectly placing the tip of his dick at Kurt's entrance before he slowly pushed in. Kurt gasping a little closing his eyes tightly as the feeling he got was pain, pleasure and slight discomfort. Finn noticed his boyfriends reaction and stopped moving but Kurt nodded opening his eyes indicating that Finn could push in more and he did until every inch of him was inside Kurt. Kurt gulped slightly and stayed still for a second to get used to it before looking up at Finn, flashing him a smile with that Finn began to thrust gently and slowly to begin with, Kurt letting out soft moans as he leaned his head back against the bed as he started to move against Finn.

After a few minutes Finn leaned down and started to kiss Kurt's neck gently making Kurt whimper out a moan from both pleasures of the penetration and the attention to his neck. Finn then started to thrust a little faster into Kurt, Kurt pushing himself against Finn's thrusts at the same pace, letting out groans and moans, Finn couldn't stop himself from moaning a couple of times, loving ever second of this, he had had sex before with Santana but that was nothing compared to what was happening right now with his boyfriend.

Kurt ran his hand down his own chest and stomach leaning his head back as he closed his eyes and bit his lip, moaning as Finn continued to thrust into him. Kurt then took hold of his own dick, rubbing his hand up and down it at the same pace of the thrusting, he could feel himself getting closer to his climax and Finn was the same. This was the first time that Finn had been able to control his 'problem' and he was glad he did.

After a few more thrusts Finn pulled back and slammed harder than before into Kurt and because Kurt was still rubbing himself at the same time of that thrust is sent him over the edge. He froze up slightly moaning out Finn's name loudly as he came all over his own stomach, shaking a little bit as he bit his lip, when he came it made him tense up around Finn's dick which also made Finn climax as well, Finn groaned as he stopped thrusting and slowly pulled himself out of Kurt, making Kurt whimper slightly.

Finn peeled the condom off his penis before tossing it into the little paper bin that Kurt kept next to his working desk before he lay down on the bed beside Kurt.

Kurt's breathing had become very laboured during that who session, He lay there with his eyes closed one of his hands on his chest and trying to get his breath back, Finn grabbed his own boxers from the floor and wiped Kurt's stomach with them, making sure his boyfriend was clean, Kurt smiled when Finn did this before looking towards his boyfriend.

"I love You Finn..." Kurt spoke finally getting his breath back. Finn smiled as he tossed his boxers back onto the floor before looking back towards Kurt.

"I love you too Kurt..." Finn replied back to his boyfriend before he grabbed the blanket at the bottom of Kurt bed and wrapped it around both of them, Kurt yawned and shuffled himself closer to Finn, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest and draping one of his arms over Finn's stomach, letting his eyes close.

"Nap time..." Kurt then whispered through another yawn. Finn wrapped one of his arms around Kurt, staying lying on the bed with him, he nodded in agreement to the naptime thing and closed his own eyes, both boys drifting off into a light sleep.

Kurt couldn't have been anymore happier with his first time, it was with the boy he loved and who finally loved him back and he even got to cuddle up with his boyfriend after it, what more could he want.

* * *

After a few hours, the boys were both still cuddled up in bed fast asleep when Carole and Burt got back home.

Burt walked into the lounge and frowned slightly when he saw two shirts lying of the floor in a heap, he frowned and realized it was the shirts that Finn and Kurt had been wearing earlier today and it wasn't like Kurt to just dump his clothes on the floor especially if it was designer. Burt frowned and looked towards Carole before walking over to the boy's room door and opening it, starting to walk down the stairs...

* * *

**Ahhh. I'm a bitch I know...cliffhanger! whats going to happen next? D: Reviews please? Let me know how it was, oh and let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter and i'll see if it fits in with what I had in mind :) **


	5. Close one Shopping

_**Sorry for the lateness of adding this everyone :o I had some family stuff to sort out but It's finally here, it's not extremely long but hopefully the next chapters will be longer :) anyway enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Close one/ Ooh shopping**

Finn started to stir a little when he heard the front door of the house opening and the footsteps of his mom and Burt walking around upstairs. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he stood up from the bed. It was then he only realized that he was still naked and Kurt was still fast asleep and naked on the bed.

"Shit..." Finn mumbled quietly as he quickly ran over to his clothes drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts pulling them both on, he then ran over and gently laid the blanket that was at the bottom of Kurt's bed over him, making sure he didn't wake The Sleeping Fashionista.

Quickly, he lifted both their discarded clothes from earlier before dumping them into the laundry hamper that was sitting at the foot of the stairs. Just as the basement door opened, Finn had grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on, jumping onto his own bed. Flicking through channels casually as Burt walked down the stairs.

"Oh...thought you boys would have been down here...was one of you doing laundry earlier because you left two shirts upstairs..." Burt began to say just as Finn looked up at him and put his index finger over his mouth before pointing over to Kurt's bed showing Burt that has son was fast asleep.

"Oh...is he okay?" Burt then quietly asked as he looked over towards his son then shot his gaze back over to Finn.

"Yeah. He was doing some laundry earlier and said he had a headache so he went for a nap..." Finn explained. Of course everything he was saying was a complete lie but he wasn't about to tell Burt that. At that explanation Burt nodded his head in understanding before dumping both the shirts from upstairs into the laundry basket at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay...well he'll probably not wake up until tomorrow morning then...I'll see him in the morning since I promised I would take him to the mall...you coming along with?" Burt asked Finn with a raise of his eyebrow, waiting on an answer from the quarterback.

Finn hesitated for a second, he absolutely hated shopping especially if it wasn't for football stuff and If he knew Kurt it wouldn't be for football stuff but if shopping meant spending time with his boyfriend then it sounded like a plan to him.

"Uh...yeah...sounds awesome..." Finn then quickly answered when he realized Burt was waiting on his answer.

"Great...Goodnight Finn..." Burt mumbled to the quarterback as he started off up the stairs so he could go either sit and was TV in the lounge with Carole or go to bed, whatever Carole wanted to do.

"Yeah goodnight..." Finn responded as he watched Burt leaving the room. It was then that he thought about going over and cuddling back up with his boyfriend, but he just looked so peaceful so he decided to just stay on his own bed. He turned off the TV and then the lights, almost breaking his toe in the process of getting back over to his bed. He clambered under his duvet, pulling it up over his shoulders as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

Next morning Kurt, as usual was the first to wake. He groaned slightly as he stretched himself out on the bed, realizing that he didn't have anyone pressed against him which made him panic slightly. He sat up right on the bed, the blanket that was around him dropping off the top half of his body as he looked down at his bed. He wondered where the hell Finn had gone, getting a little panicky just as he heard a loud sleepy sigh coming from Finn's bed.

Kurt snapped his head over to look at Finn's bed, sighing in relief when he noticing that his boyfriend was in fact in his own bed but why?

Kurt had a few questions running through his mind but first, shower time. He clambered out of his bed and wrapped his bathrobe around himself so that he was covered when he got upstairs.

Pushing opened his room door at the top of the stairs, Kurt stalked into the hallway of the house, looking around to see if anyone was awake. His wondering had soon ceased when he heard a few noises coming from the kitchen.

Tightening his bathrobe around his small frame, Kurt wandered off into the kitchen, flashing a small smile towards his dad and Carole who were both sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning Kurt..." Carole chimed happily as she saw him walking into the room. She flashed him a smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

Burt looked up from his newspaper that he read every morning flashing his son a smile as well.

"Good Morning Buddy...sleep well?" Burt asked his son as he closed his paper and folded it, placing it down on the table. He kept his gaze on his son as Kurt walked over to the cupboard and grabbed himself a glass. Turning on the faucet, he placed the glass under the running water and then quickly shut the water off before taking a sip of his water running his free hand through the back of his hair.

"Good morning...and yes I did dad thank you..." Kurt replied to both his dad and Carole before downing his full glass of water. He really needed that.

"Is Finn still asleep?" Carole then asked Kurt as she stood up from the table and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yes." Kurt answered simply as he washed his glass and placed it onto the draining board.

"It's okay I'll go down and wake him...pancakes okay for breakfast?" Carole then spoke before asking Kurt that question, she still didn't really know what Kurt liked to eat but she would surely find out soon enough.

"Pancakes sound great..." Kurt told the small woman before smiling towards her as he headed back over to the door of the kitchen.

"I'm going for a shower...I'll get breakfast when I get out..." Kurt explained as he then turned on his heels and strutted off to the bathroom, closing and locking the bathroom door behind him.

Kurt wasn't usually one for having short showers, he liked to make sure his hair was washed perfectly and that his skin was really soft like it always was but for a change he quickly washed his hair with his strawberry scented shampoo and quickly washed his body with the organic body washes he had.

He then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, looking at himself in the mirror once he had wiped the condensation from it. He sighed deeply as he turned and opened the bathroom door walking out and into the kitchen where he could smell the pancakes being cooked. He wandered into the kitchen, still only in a towel before his gaze came upon a rather sleepy looking quarterback sitting at the kitchen table.

Kurt flashed him a smile as he took his own seat at the table, his hair still wet but not dripping wet. Finn had to stop himself from smirking when he saw his boyfriend who was obviously just out of the shower but Finn was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a rather firm nudge in the ribs from Burt who nudged his head towards Carole as though telling him to tell her about himself and Kurt.

Finn sighed slightly as he took a nervous shaky breath before looking over towards his mom.

"M-Mom?" Finn stuttered out which made Kurt frowned slightly wondering why his boyfriend was so nervous he then realized that he was about to tell his mom about them since Burt already knew.

"Yes sweetie?" Carole answered him as she plated up a few pancakes before pouring some more of the mix into the pan, turning to look at her son.

"Erm...I've got something to tell you...Burt found out for himself...but..." Finn spoke, getting more nervous the longer he held it back but he plucked up a little more courage.

"M-mom...Kurt and I...we're umm...we're...d-dating..." Finn finally stammered out as he looked down at the floor not really wanting to look at his mom's reaction.

Carole stood and stared at Finn for what seemed like ages before she made a sound as though she was about to say something, she darted her gaze towards Kurt for a second who seemed to be occupying himself by checking his nails as though he didn't want to get involved with this moment.

"Erm...when...when did this happen?" Carole managed to bring herself to speak finally as she kept her gaze on her son.

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down at the ground. He then looked up at his mom, a dumb looking expression resting upon his features.

"Uh...erm..." Was all Finn could say.

His mind was so fuzzed over that he couldn't even remember himself when it happened.

Kurt noticed this and rolled his eyes before butting in himself.

"A few days ago..." Kurt admitted to his soon to be step mom which made Carole snap her gaze towards the Fashionista.

"Oh...Burt? wh-what do you think about all this?" Carole stammered out as she turned her head towards her partner.

Burt looked up from his paper and sighed slightly as he closed it and folded it over.

"I told them...that it was their choice...but I've been thinking since then..." Burt admitted which made Kurt frowned and turn his head towards his dad, flashing him a look that said 'What the hell?'

Burt raised an eyebrow at his son before shaking his head slightly.

"Well...I've been thinking...that...since Carole and I are together...it's a little weird with you both dating since you're probably going to be step-brothers soon..." Burt explained which made Kurt narrow his eyes at his dad.

"So you're saying that you don't want us to date anymore? Is that it?" Kurt bitterly spat out at his dad, his bitchy diva now showing.

"I didn't say that Kurt...what I'm saying is...maybe you two should think about things before rushing into anything...because Kurt...you yourself already get enough hassle at school about you're sexuality...if anyone finds out you're dating your step-brother...things might get worse...do you get where I'm coming from?" Burt spoke clearly keeping his eyes on his son.

Kurt swallowed hard and looked away from his dad when he listened to him speaking.

"Yeah...thanks for looking out for me dad..." Kurt spoke with pure sarcasm in his voice as he stood up from his seat, making sure the towel around his waist stayed in place.

"I'm not hungry...call me when we're leaving to go to the mall..." Kurt mumbled as he stormed out of the kitchen and filed down the stairs into his room.

Burt frowned at his son's bitterness before looking towards Carole who was slightly shocked; she had never seen Kurt like this before. Finn maybe but not Kurt. Finn was about to stand up and follow after his boyfriend but Burt shook his head at him.

"Leave him...He'll come out of his little mood...I'll talk to him when we get back from the mall...while your mom talks to you...right Carole?" Burt spoke which made Carole look away from the cooker once again and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...it's not every day your son comes out and suddenly tells you that he's dating a boy after having a girlfriend all this time..." Carole said looking towards Finn who just looked down at the table and twiddled his thumbs.

"Finn...I'm fine with it...it's just really sudden...I wasn't expecting it...you were always a ladies' man at school..." Carole explained which made Finn nodded as she placed two plates of pancakes down on the table for the guys to tuck into.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Kurt had stormed out of the kitchen in a rather foul mood with his father but he was now sitting in the chair in front of his vanity, running his straightening iron's through his hair to make sure it was straight and that it sat properly.

Standing up from his chair he walked over to the clothes he had laid out earlier and lifted his shirt, shrugging it onto his shoulder.

He then buttoned it from the top button down before grabbing his white skinny jeans, pulling them onto himself. Fastening the button and pulling up the zip as he looked around his room. It was really quite in his room just now and the silence was starting to make him feel sick.

So, Kurt walked over to his iPod docking station and pressed play on it, listening at Single Ladies was the first song to come on even though it was on shuffle this made him giggle as he remember all the football player's doing the dance to this.

Making sure his shirt was tucked into his jean, he then made sure that the two top button's of his shirt were opened as he quickly wrapped a matching scarf around his neck, tucking it into his shirt so that it covered the exposed flesh of his chest with his two button's being opened.

"Look great as usual..." Came a booming voice from the bottom of the stairs, Kurt turned quickly to see Finn standing there looking at him.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin his boyfriend was flashing him.

"Burt said we're leaving in 15 minutes..." Finn then explained as he walked over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a football shirt; putting them both on since he had already gotten washed and put on clean underwear while he was upstairs.

"Ok." Kurt simply replied, he was still angry at his dad but a good day out at the mall would probably calm his anger.

* * *

An hour or two had pasted at the mall with Kurt, Burt, Finn and Carole. Kurt and Finn and wandered about on their own the whole time while Burt and Carole did their own thing. Kurt still wasn't on talking terms with his dad but he knew he would have to be by the time their got home.

With a bag from Macy's and a bag from Bloomingdales on one arm and a load of other bags on his other arm Kurt headed back towards the spot that he had told Carole and his dad that he and Finn would meet him at.

Finn had offered Kurt to carry a few of the bags but Kurt had declined his offer which was unusual, usually if anyone offered Kurt to carry his bags he would give them the bags in a flash so he could look at more clothes.

Letting a long sigh escape his lips as he stood by Finn waiting on his dad and Carole to appear, Kurt let his eyes scan the mall. He had only just bought a new pair of white skinny jeans, a brand new Alexander McQueen sweater and a whole load of other things but something else caught his eyes.

A brand new jacket from Marc Jacob's new collection.

Without any hesitation Kurt thrust all the bags towards Finn, who, caught by surprise fumbled to catch all of them.

Kurt dashed off towards the shop he had seen the jacket in the window of. Finn stood in shock watching his boyfriend disappear into some shop facing them and while Kurt was gone Carole and Burt appeared, Burt letting out a slight chuckle when he saw Finn with all the bags.

"He leave you with those huh? Well get used to it...you've taken over my job." Burt told Finn with a chuckle as he gave Finn a pat on the back.

"Where is Kurt?" Carole then spoke up, looking towards her son as she waited for an answer.

"Uh...he just rushed into that shop...I don't know why though..." Finn replied to his mother with a dumb sounding tone to his voice, to which Carole just rose and lowered her chin again as if she was nodding to show she knew what he was talking about.

About 10 minutes later Kurt appeared from the shop with yet another bag in his hand, a grin spread across his face also from ear to ear as he strutted his way back over to where he had left Finn.

"Oh you're both here...ready to leave?" Kurt asked looking towards his dad and Carole who both nodded at his question.

"So what made you rush into that shop so badly Kurt?" Carole asked the small boy who turned his head towards her and grinned.

"The brand new jacket in Marc Jacobs's new collection..." Kurt spoke, putting emphasis on the brand new part. Carole couldn't help but grin too, she always liked fashion but she never had the money for it all so she just stuck to jean jackets and jeans with t-shirts.

"Anyway let's go home..." Burt butted in making Kurt glare towards him with an ice cold stare, Burt shrugged off this glare as they all headed towards the car.

* * *

Stepping out of the car the second that Burt had turned off the engine, Kurt straightened out his clothing before grabbing as many of his bags as he could, leaving the rest for Finn to get.

The journey home was one of those ones that were so quiet and awkward that you just wanted to shot yourself right there in the seat.

Kurt sighed and he opened the front door of the house and stepped inside. He made a beeline for his room but just as he got to his room door his dad quickly stopped him.

"Kurt?" Burt's voice echoed over the hallway as the front door closed since everyone was now inside.

"Yes dad?" Kurt answered his dad, finally being civil and talking to him.

"Put your things away and then come upstairs to my room...we need to talk...Finn your mom wants to talk to you in the dining room too..." Burt explained and Carole nodded in agreement with that.

Kurt sighed and nodded. Finn just swallowed hard, knowing what conversation he and his mother where about to have.

Kurt knew his dad was only looking out for him but he really didn't want to have a conversation about it all. Turning once again he opened his room door and filed down the stairs, Finn following straight behind him.

It didn't take Kurt long to put his new things away and the same with Finn since he hadn't bought much.

Once they were done they both looked towards each other. Kurt looked up at Finn who looked straight back down at him, they didn't speak but they knew they wanted to.

Kurt was the first to break the silence.

"Well...here goes...just so you know, whatever my dad says isn't going to change anything right?" Kurt asked Finn, looking towards him.

Finn sighed slightly but nodded in agreement with Kurt.

"Yeah, nothing is going to change, even if my mum does try to persuade me otherwise..." Finn told the young Fashionista who smiled in response.

Kurt propped himself up on his tiptoes for a second and pressed his lips gently against Finn's.

Finn smiled against Kurt's lips, kissing him back gently before they both pulled back and looked at each other.

The room had fallen completely silent as they looked at each other and it was as though they were the only things in the planet.

Reluctantly Kurt moved himself away from Finn and headed over towards the stairs of his room, pushing the laundry basket out of the way with his foot in the process.

"Speak to you soon..." Kurt told Finn before he turned and headed on up the stairs so he could go to his dad's room.

Finn soon followed behind Kurt and headed towards the dining room to speak to his mom.

* * *

_**There we go :) Reviews please? :)**_


	6. The Talks

_**Hey Guys sorry about the late post of this chapter :o had some things going on and also had a bit of writers block. But I hope you all like it. It is a little shorter than the others but I promise the next chapter will be bigger :)**_

_**Anyway on with the story, oh and sadly I don't own glee, Ryan Murphy does :o**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Talks**

( Finn )

As both Finn and Kurt and gotten to the top of the stairs from the basement. Finn watched Kurt as he headed along the hallway and then up the other set of stairs onto the second floor to go to his dad's room.

Finn rubbed his arm nervously as he took a glance towards the dining. The distance from the basement door to the dining room looked miles to Finn right now.

After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Finn headed towards the dining room door. He nervously pushed opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind himself.

Once he had turned around, Finn noticed his mom sitting at one side of the dining room table with the chair beside her pulled out indicating that she wanted him to sit there next to her.

"Take a seat sweetie..." Carole spoke softly, patting the chair beside her.

Finn cautiously took a few steps forward before sitting down slowly in the seat beside his mom.

There was a really awkward silence in the room and it was making Finn really uneasy and even more nervous as he sat there.

Carole was the first to break the silence which made Finn pretty glad that he didn't have to speak first.

"Honey...I'm not angry or mad at you...I'm just confused." Carole spoke with a soft but firm tone as she spoke to her son, who looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"Wh-Why?" Finn managed to stammer out as he looked towards his mom before looking down at his lap.

"Well...It's not every day that you're son who you thought was straight and would always like girls, comes out and tells you that he's dating a boy...And not just any boy, the boy that's probably going to be your step brother soon..." Carole explained to Finn who only just nodded his head once in realization as to why she was confused.

"But mom, it's not like he's a real relative or anything...it's not wrong is it?" Finn pointed out before asking that question right at the end to which Carole had to think about it.

"No...It's not wrong...It's only wrong if it's a blood relative which Kurt is not...but people are still going to find it weird...do you get me sweetie?" Carole asked her son, making sure he was following where she was coming from.

Finn only nodded knowing he was right about him and Kurt dating not being wrong.

There was another long silence as Carole and Finn just sat looking at each other before Finn this time broke the silence.

"So...Are you okay with...uh...me and Kurt?" Finn asked his mom, hoping that she would be because he finally thought he found someone he could be with for quite some time. Kurt understood him and never made fun of his for being freakishly tall or either really dumb. Whereas with Quinn or Rachel they were always getting on at him for being stupid or not having a job. With Kurt he felt he could be himself and the boy would still want him.

Carole took a deep breath and reached her hand over, placing it gently on top of her son's much larger hand.

"If you're happy...then I'll stand by you..." Carole spoke her tone pretty softly as he gently rubbed the back of Finn's hand.

"But..."

Finn looked up when he heard the dreaded 'but' coming from his mom's mouth, knowing she was going to say something he didn't like.

"If things at school...and outside start getting bad. Don't say I didn't warn you...because you should know how bad Lima is about people being gay, but they would be worse if they found out that two step brothers where dating..." Carole explained as she continued to rub the back of Finn hand.

"I know mom...I think i can handle it. Especially after yesterday at school..." Finn told his mom before realizing he had just put his foot in it, Carole was probably now going to ask him what happened at school.

"Why? What happened did someone hurt you honey?" Carole asked a hint of worry and concern in her voice even though she knew Finn could take care of himself.

"Erm...No mom I'm fine. Just Puck caught Kurt giving me a kiss on the cheek and he kinda decided to pick on me. But i dealt with him." Finn explained to which Carole frowned wondering why his best friend had turned on his so easily, before she remember the whole baby drama and that Finn and Puck where no longer best friends anymore.

"So was that it?" Carole urged her some to tell her more.

"Uh...no, after that Kurt came to look for me because he heard people talking and laughing about me and him but he had gotten a slushie facial before he found me and I had gotten the same from Karofsky and Azimio..." Finn explained but Carole cut him off when he mentioned Karofsky and Azimio.

"Are they still giving you trouble?" Carole asked to which Finn just nodded to which Carole sighed and shook her head.

"I'm going to speak to your principle about those two tomorrow, I'm sick of hearing about them tormenting you and Kurt" Carole told Finn who just sighed and nodded, not bothering to argue with her about not going to speak to Principle Figgins about them.

"Anyway continue." Carole told her son.

"Well once I found Kurt, we both went into an empty room...and I...kinda got angry at him..." Finn explained, lowering his head when he remembers how hurt Kurt looked as he stormed out of the classroom.

"What do you mean you got angry at him?" Carole asked her son a little curious as to what he meant whether he meant hit him or just verbal.

"Well...I blamed everything on him...that it was his fault we both got slushied and his fault that Puck picked on me...but he kinda got me back by telling me it was just as much my fault as it was his..." Finn explained as he lowered his head once more, looking down at his lap.

"Oh...But you two are definitely okay now?" Carole then hinted towards her son, obvious that the answer was yes when both boys seemed happy together.

"Oh yeah! I apologized to him when i found him later that day, I got kinda worried because he hadn't shown up to class...but I found him crying in the boys bathroom and well...I sang to him...cause I didn't know what else to do...and he took that as an apology...so we are all good..." Finn explained flashing his mom a soft lopsided smile.

Carole smiled back towards her son as he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Good honey...Like I said...as long as your happy, I'm happy, I'm beside you and Kurt 100% just like I'm sure Burt will be." Carole told her only son.

Finn quickly moved forward and hugged his mom, she was very understanding and he was glad he had a mom like her. He could rely on her and trust her with anything, plus he loved her and he always would, she raised him alone so he could do nothing but trust her.

"Thanks Mom. I love you." Finn told Carole who smiled brightly towards her son, hugging him back.

"I love you too honey."

* * *

( Kurt )

Once Kurt had gotten to the bottom of the next set of stairs, he slowly but sure ascended them. He really didn't want to go speak to his dad about this because he knew his dad wasn't the best with these kinds of talks. Although when he was a little bit younger his dad sat him down and gave him the birds and the bees talk. This was a little embarrassing on both Father and Son's parts.

Being completely lost in his thoughts Kurt hadn't realized that he was already standing outside his dad's room. With a deep breath Kurt knocked lightly on the door, like he always did unless he knew his dad wasn't in there. Which was always when he was going to curl up next to his mom's dresser.

"C'mon in buddy..." Burt called out from within the room, knowing it could only be Kurt.

Kurt hesitated slightly as he took hold of the door handle; it was as if when he touched it he thought it was going to burn him or something. With a soft push of the door, it opened and Kurt took a slow step inside, closing the door behind himself.

He kept his back to Burt for a second before turning, spotting his dad sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sit down..." Burt instructed and Kurt obeyed straight away by sitting on the edge of the bed by his father.

The diva in Kurt was telling him not to bother obeying his dad and just do what he wanted, but Kurt managed to shove the diva to the back of his mind just for the remainder of this talk.

"Right...I know that in the garage I said I wasn't alright with the Idea of you and Finn but if you where happy then I couldn't take that from you." Burt began the talk without any hesitation which wasn't like Burt at all; usually he would be too scared to even talk about stuff like this.

"But..." Burt then continued.

The second that Kurt heard that dreaded word and just by the way his dad had said it, he knew what his dad was about to say wasn't going to be good at all so he looked down at his lap.

"I don't want to see you getting hurt. I know you think that Finn won't hurt you and that he's like a whole new generation of dude, who wouldn't hurt you and will protect you for the rest of your days...but Finn is just like every other guy in school who have bullied you. He used to do it to. That is one of the main reasons why I'm not happy with this." Burt explained which made Kurt look up, the small fashionista's brows drawing together in a frown.

"But Dad, Finn's not like that! He's different! I know he is!" Kurt protested, looking his dad straight in the eye as his own eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"Look Kurt, I'm not saying Finn isn't different at all, I'm just saying, he's still a guy..." Burt spoke, but had chosen the complete wrong wording on what he had said.

"Like I've told you dad...I'm a guy too..." Kurt hissed in his dad's direction, a few tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"KURT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Burt exclaimed, raising his voice pretty loudly which made Kurt jump. His dad rarely shouted at him and when he did it scared the smaller male quite a bit, he hated seeing his dad angry.

Kurt now couldn't control his tears as they streamed down his cheeks rapidly, to which Kurt looked down at his lap, not bothering to say anything else, He did know what his dad meant but it still hurt when his dad referred to him being gay as not a guy thing.

"Look...When everyone in town hears that you're dating your soon to be step brother, you and Finn and even me and Carole are going to be the laughing stalk of the whole town...I don't want that." Burt explained to which Kurt looked up, his eyes red from crying, he was still crying but he had wiped some tears off his cheeks.

"We're not going to be dad. It's not a bad thing if Finn and I aren't blood related. Plus I'm used to the criticism and if I can do it, I'm sure you can too." Kurt explained, but before his dad could speak he spoke again.

"Where do you think I get my strength from?" Kurt asked his dad but when he dad stayed silent he answered his own question.

"You dad...If I didn't have you I don't think I would be able to go out of the house." Kurt spoke, his tone soft even though he was slightly angry for his dad shouting at him.

"When we lost mom. Half of me died with her. I miss her dad and if I lose you, the rest of me will die with you. All I'm asking you to do is trust me on this one. Be here for me when I need you the most, please?" Kurt was practically begging his dad at this moment and he knew that his dad was taken back when he mentioned his mom. He rarely did that when they were having an argument over something unless he really felt the need to.

"Okay Fine...but if things don't work out don't say I didn't warn you..." Burt explained trying to keep his tough guy demeanour but he couldn't help himself as he reached forward and tugged his son into a hug. To which Kurt responded by throwing his arms around his dad, hugging him tightly.

"I _love_ you" Burt whispered to his son as he continued hugging him.

Kurt had started crying again but this time it wasn't completely out of anger or sadness there was slight happiness in there.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered back to his dad, resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

There was a silence in the room again, but this time not a awkward one. One that both Kurt and Burt felt comfortable in because they had each other and they knew they always would no matter what.

"Dad? Can we just...lie down and talk? We have done that since before Finn and Carole moved in..." Kurt asked his dad, his voice pretty quite since his head was still on his dad's shoulder. He then rose his head and looked towards Burt, awaiting his answer.

"Of Course we can buddy..." Burt told his son as he flashed him a warm gentle smile before they both moved themselves onto the be properly so they could get comfy.

* * *

Finn and Carole had decided to sit and play a few games of cards since they had finished their talk and Burt and Kurt had taken a while longer than them. They both sat talking about Finn's school and football stuff, Carole telling her son she was proud of him.

Burt and Kurt had both lay down on the bed and Kurt had curled up to his dad. He was pretty exhausted after a day of shopping and a whole load of crying while talking to his dad. They both spoke about Kurt's cheerio's stuff and how much Burt hated Sue sometimes. While talking, Kurt had dosed off to sleep.

Burt smiled when he noticed his son was fast asleep but he couldn't leave him on his and Carole's bed so he stood up and gently lifted Kurt with one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back. Kurt groaned sleepily as he rested his head on his dad's chest but stayed fast asleep.

Burt walked out of his room and headed downstairs towards the dining room, still carrying Kurt just to see if Carole and Finn where okay.

With a kick of his foot the dining room door opened which made Carole and Finn look up from their cards game. Finn couldn't help but smile when he saw his boyfriend fast asleep in Burt's arms.

"Aww look at the poor soul, he must be shattered..." Carole said as she stood up from the table and walked over to Burt, moving a little of Kurt's hair away from his face gently so as not to wake him.

"Yeah, but it's only four o'clock, I'm going to put him on the couch...Let him nap there then wake him for dinner." Burt explained before he slowly moved from the dining room door and headed towards the living room.

He softly lay Kurt on the couch before leaving the living room and going back into the dining room.

Kurt stayed fast asleep after his dad laid him down, curling up into a slight ball as he slept.

Finn looked up at Burt when he came back.

"Uh...is it okay if I go watch the basketball game? I'll keep the TV down so I don't wake Kurt." Finn asked Burt, still pretty scared of doing anything in Burt's house.

"Uh yeah, no need to ask you stay here now Finn, plus it will give you something to do while your mom and I make dinner." Burt explained.

Finn grinned and stood up from the table and headed towards the living room. Since Kurt didn't take up much of the couch, Finn sat himself down on the part of the couch that Kurt wasn't on making sure he didn't move too much.

Kurt had moved a little bit and stretched his legs out, resting them on Finn's lap, still completely asleep but Finn's didn't mind, he smiled and turned on the TV, resting his hands on Kurt's legs gently.

Subconsciously, Finn began to gently stroke the little part of Kurt's leg that was showing at the bottom of his trousers as he watched TV which happened to relax Kurt as he slept.

This day's events had been tiring and Finn had a plan of having dinner and then going downstairs to curl up in bed with Kurt, maybe watch a movie before falling asleep.

That sounded like a great plan.

* * *

**_Well Guy's what did you think of this one? Reviews please? Also some Idea's to what could happen next, I might consider using your ideas :) _**


End file.
